Desi De La O (Desi Fighting)
Desi De La O (デジ·デ·ラ·O, Deji· de· ra· O) was the first playable confirmed character to appear in Desi Fighting. He fights similar to Sonic himself with most of his moves being ice related but can dash really fast in speed for a snow cat himself. Though he may be weak but he's still a very great fighter at Techniques. He can throw Projectiles at people with his Ice Balls, he knows most moves from his Ice Attacks Moveset Attributies Desi is the fastest character in the game, in regards to movement speed. However, only about half of his moveset has speed to match, none of them being KO moves. Desi's relatively small hitboxes and lack of a projectile (His Ice Ball) mean that he must stay close to the opponent in order to attack, but his aforementioned speed mitigates this problem. Even though Desi can easily rack up damage, he arguably has the hardest time landing a KO move, as all of his KO moves are unreliable, he has no guaranteed setups to them, and he lacks an early KO move. Desi has only four ways to reliably KO the opponent (His Grab with X and A, and Dashing X dash attack and his A Dash Grab), all of which have weaknesses that prevent them from being reliable KO moves. All of Desi's attacks have start-up time too slow to be reliable finishers. With this, Desi is a Very good character to use. He's great at combat with his Punching and Kicking attacks, he's great at his Dash attacks and he can evenally kill opponents with his Ice Blast Move. Desi is also cruiserweight so he's pretty light to get knock off but he's great at flying in the air to come back. He can gain up his Ice Energy if you press down the Special Ability to charge up his Ice power to get stronger, if Desi is in a Cold place, he can charge up fast and get even stronger. Basic Attacks * Punching or Kicking * Dashing: Dash Grab * : Charge Up Attacks * Dashing: Dash Attacks * : Projectiles * Sides: Throwing the Opponent/Irish Whipping * / : Irish Whip but hold then attack * / : Irish Whip but hold then Grapple * : Jumping/Floating * , : Double Jumping * , : Normal Ariel Attack * : Grab * , : Neutral Attack * , : Projectile Attack * , : Hard Attack * , : Send them Flying Attack * : Special Ability * : Shield * : Level 1, Level 2 and Level 3 Smash Attacks Desi's Moveset * :Ice Jab * , :Double Ice Jab * , , :Ice Jab with a Combo of Kicks * Dashing: Grabs then spins 2 times and throws them while they freeze * : Ice Forearm * Dashing: Ice Slide * : Ice Ball * Sides: Throwing the Opponent/Irish Whipping * / : Ice Knee * / : Freeze Powerslam (Can Freeze the Opponent) * , : Ice Ball 360 * : Grabs with both hands * , : Desi Ice Palms them in the face * , : Desi creates a Ice Ball and shoots it in there face * , : Desi pulls them back away from him & rushes in them, freezing them * , : Desi does a Ice Uppercut * : Ice Energy * : Ice Shield * Level 1 Smash: Ice Combo Attack, Desi will go to the nearest opponent and attack them with a combo attack * Level 2 Smash: Ice Blast, Desi shoots a Blast of Ice freezing opponents for a long time * Level 3 Smash: Metal Desi, Desi turns into a Giant Robot version of himself Trivia *Desi dashes so fast that if he collects a Speed Gain +10 20 times, he will go super fast and impossible to be catched